Recovery
by Crazedtroll
Summary: One doesn't instantly recover from being seriously shot. Here's what I think was happening while Caitlin was helping the others try to save Kendra (so little spoilery for 208). No shipping, just some fun. Story is done but will be posted slowly as I edit.
1. Chapter 1

_**Greetings everyone! This one popped up because I felt that they didn't address all the issues raised with Patty shooting Harry! This is not a shipfic and I doubt it will be close to cannon. That said, please let me know what you think! There's about 5 chapters and I will post as I edit. Big thanks to my beta DoctorHarrisonWells and all his/her hard work. I really appreciate it. Comments always welcomed! As always, not my properties and I make no monies from this! - CT**_

 **Chapter 1**

The lab was silent. Joe glanced over at the medical bed, watching the occupant sleep. Barry had called Caitlin and asked her to help fight Vandal Savage. At least, that was the name Joe thought he'd heard. While Wells was out of the woods, Caitlin said he still needed somebody there to help him. She'd actually specified that he needed to stay in the bed for at least another 48 hours. She'd told Wells that Joe was just going to be there to help. When Joe had arrived, the injured man was already asleep. Caitlin had quietly gone over a few things with the detective and left. That had been nearly two hours ago, and Joe found himself enjoying the peaceful quiet.

"Jesse!" Wells bolted upright as he screamed the name. The movement must have hurt because he was immediately swearing and grimacing.

"Easy." Joe went quickly to the bed, pulling a chair over. Seeing Wells trembling in pain, he reached out and gently helped the injured man fall back into the pillows. "Take it easy. Caitlin said you need to rest and stay in bed."

"West?" Wells squinted at him, apparently still disoriented from the dream, sleep, or both.

"The senior West, yeah," Joe agreed, wondering what Wells would call Iris since he seemed to call everyone, except Barry, by their last name. "Caitlin asked me to come over and help you out while she joins team Arrow."

"Yes, I remember now," Wells agreed. "When did you get here?"

"About two hours ago," Joe answered, glancing at his watch. "You'd been sleeping pretty peacefully up until now."

"Where's everyone else?" Wells looked around, his actions seeming restless and agitated.

"They're still helping team Arrow protect Kendra," Joe answered.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, rest and heal." Joe watched as Wells closed his eyes only to snap them open again, the nightmare plaguing his attempt at sleep. "Did you have a nightmare about Jesse?" Joe asked the question tentatively, curious about what could upset Wells. Joe barely knew the injured man. While he was still angry with Wells for nearly getting Barry killed, Joe couldn't imagine the desperation Wells must be feeling. If Zoom took Iris, or Barry, Joe wasn't sure what he would do.

"Why do you care?" Wells shot back. "Sorry," he added, seeing the look on Joe's face. "Yes, I had a nightmare about Jesse." He sagged deeper into the bed, exhaustion taking over.

"I can't imagine what you're going through," Joe admitted. "Last year, a man called Tockman took several of us in the precinct hostage, including Iris. The panic I felt then," he paused, emotion building up and overflowing. "I'd imagine that's similar to what you've been feeling." He watched Wells, seeing something flash across the man's face.

"The last words I said to her before he took her were rather harsh," Wells finally admitted, looking away from Joe as if he was attempting to gaze into the past. "He or someone he sent attacked her school. They didn't know who was taken at first, but I figured it out." He took a deep breath and flinched in pain.

"How?" Joe was shocked at the openness the other man was speaking with.

"I tried to call her as soon as the news about the attack was announced." As he spoke, Joe realized that Wells was tensing up. "The news crew pushed in on a phone in the wreckage… My caller ID was on the screen with a picture Jesse had taken of me at home." He shook his head, flicked his eyes towards Joe, and then looked away once more. "I remember the day she took that photo. It was the same day I gave her the phone. To see the screen shattered and my own face smiling back at me scared the hell out of me." Joe watched silently as the other man swallowed a lump of painful emotions. "My heart was, and still is, in my throat."

"I'm sorry," Joe said softly, reaching out and coming into contact with tense muscles. Pressing his lips firmly together, Wells pulled away.

"It's my fault. I made Zoom. I'm responsible for all the meta-humans." Wells houghed bitterly and clenched his right hand.

"You probably aren't wrong, but what people do with the powers you gave them," Joe shrugged, "Well, that isn't your responsibility." Joe paused, uncertain what else to say. "I will always love Iris and Barry, but I will also always worry about them. I'll admit, it's weird hearing you express the same emotions for someone."

"Yes, well." Wells flicked his gaze to Joe and the detective realized the injured man had been holding back tears. "I will admit that my counterpart on this world confuses even me at times."

"Well, don't forget that he wasn't you. At least, not our Wells. Not really. We found the body of the real Wells. This other man had apparently killed him and buried him on the side of the road."

"How did you know to go looking?" It was obvious from the tone of Wells's voice that he was relieved to have the subject change.

"A hunch," Joe answered with a shrug. "Something about him was just off. I started investigating him with the help of Cisco. Ramon, as you call him. Him and my partner Eddie."

"One of the people he killed," Wells said. "I'm bad with names, but I do remember."

"Did you really call Cisco 'Crisco' the other day?" A smile tugged at the injured man's lips.

"That, I may have done on purpose," he admitted. "Just be happy I didn't call you 'East' or any other cardinal direction."

"Seriously?" Joe arched an eyebrow at him, disbelief painted on his face.

"I'm crap with names," Wells answered.

"And this thing between you and Jay?"

"Oh, that's been pretty long standing," Harrison admitted. "We have a mutual disrespect for each other."

"Yeah? What kind of things did you call him?" Joe had to admit that he was starting to at least feel less hostile towards the man.

"Kay, Larrick, Derrick, Laptrick, Gay Jarrick. There were others," Harrison smirked. "I took great pleasure in getting his name wrong." There was a long pause of silence as they shared a smile.

"Why did it take you so long to admit that you were responsible for the meta-humans?" The others had told Joe everything that had happened.

"That's not something I'm ready to talk about," Wells informed him. The look he gave Joe told the detective that the subject was closed for the time. Throwing the sheet and blanket back, Wells swung his legs over the right side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Joe stood, realizing that Wells seemed intent on getting out of the bed.

"Going to the bathroom." Wells frowned at the S.T.A.R. labs sweat pants he was wearing. "Where are my jeans and who put these on me?"

"Your jeans are over here with your wallet, keys, and phone on top," Joe supplied, pointing at a nearby table. He moved around the bed so that he stood next to Wells as the injured man got to his feet. "Not sure who put you in the sweats. I'm guessing you were in them when I got here, which would mean Patty or Caitlin, or both."

"Never mind. I do not want to know," he said, heavily stressing the 'not'. Wells kept a hand on the bed as he started walking towards the bathroom. "Snow probably cut my shirt off. Not like I brought that much clothing through with me." Joe could tell the other man was trying to hide his pain and discomfort.

"Well, if either of the ladies looks at you funny, you know who got you out of your pants and into the sweats," Joe chuckled. He would have laughed outright, but he was worried. Wells had grown paler as he walked and it looked like he was having issues with his balance. "You know, Caitlin said you should stay in bed."

"Snow is just being overly cautious. I'm fine. A little sore, but fine." Harrison stood a little straighter and squared his shoulders. Letting go of the bed, he took several confident strides toward the door. The last step to the doorway he slowed and sagged against it. "Joe," he began, looking up at the detective. "I was wrong." Blue eyes rolled up and Harrison slumped to the floor, Joe rushing forward to catch him.

"Damnit man," Joe grumbled, glowering at the unconscious man. "How the hell do I get you back into bed?" He wasn't certain he could easily lift the other man. With Wells injured, he thought it would be best if he had somebody help move the fool. He had very few options. Cisco, Barry, and Caitlin were all working with team Arrow. Joe could think of only one person he could call for help. Checking to make sure Wells was okay, he pulled out his phone and hit dial.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey folks! Sorry about the long delay. I'm apparently a beta killer. Got the e-mail this morning. That said, here's chapter 2. Obviously, flying sans Beta once more. Thanks to all who have reviewed and waited so patiently. As always, comments welcome! -CT**_

 **Chapter 2**

"Joe." Patty answered her phone almost instantly. Ever since Joe had ordered her out of S.T.A.R. labs, she'd been prowling around trying to forget. She kept remembering the crack of her gun and the look on Harrison Wells's face as he dropped to the floor. The more it replayed in her head, the more she realized she'd gone about it all wrong. "Joe, I am so sorry. Is he okay? Was Dr. Snow able to get the bullet out?" The words rushed out of her, carried by her fear, worry, and regret.

"Patty, where are you?" Joe demanded, ignoring her questions. He didn't want to leave Wells on the floor long enough to answer.

"Uhm, why?" Patty glanced at the entrance to S.T.A.R. labs. She'd tried running errands but she'd found herself back at the labs, watching the doors. When the phone had rung, she'd been trying to build up enough courage to go in and check on the man she'd shot.

"I need you to get to S.T.A.R. labs. Caitlin and the others are busy, and I need help." Joe gazed at the unconscious man. A small spot of blood had seeped through the bandage that Caitlin had applied. That probably wasn't good.

"Okay." Hoping this was her chance to redeem herself, Patty raced for the doors. She quickly retraced her steps from earlier, nearly tripping over Joe and Harrison Wells on the floor. Joe was putting his phone away. "I'm here." She stood glued to the floor, eyes fixed on the unconscious man.

"How did you?" Joe looked back the way she'd come, pointing with his free hand.

"I was right out front. I couldn't just leave," Patty admitted. "What happened?" Overcoming some of her fear, she knelt and checked for a pulse at Wells's neck.

"Stubborn bastard decided he wanted to go to the bathroom on his own, and he passed out. Caitlin said he needed to stay in bed for at least another 48 hours and she's busy helping Cisco and Barry with a friend," Joe explained as he crouched next to her.

"His pulse is strong. What do you need me to do?" Patty wasn't sure what she could do for the man she'd shot. Whatever it was, she'd do it happily.

"Help me get him back into bed," Joe supplied. "I figured we could each take a side and it'll be less likely to hurt him."

"Okay." Patty nodded her agreement and they rearranged Wells's body so that they could get him into a human chair carry. "Ready to stand whenever you are," Patty informed Joe.

"Okay, on three. One," Joe locked eyes with Patty and she nodded. "Two. Three." They stood, Wells cradled between them and his head rolling to nestle between Patty's breasts. "Alright, slowly to the bed." Shuffling, they headed back to the bed, Joe leading the way. At least Wells hadn't made it that far. Joe reached the bed first and shifted so that they could lift Wells onto it.

"You got him?" Joe asked before he completely let go so he could move to the other side of the bed.

"Yeah. Hurry," Patty requested. The position had shifted Wells' head lower on her chest, taking Patty's shirt with it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, this chapter has a reference to another DC character - one of the endless. If you get it, good on ya. If not, don't worry. She popped up because I had considered writing a story that was basically the conversation she has with Harry as Caitlin is trying to save Harry's life. I didn't write the fic, of course, but I did manage to mention her in this one. Sorry. Couldn't resist. Enjoy! -CT**_

 **Chapter 3**

He had passed out. Really, it had been stupid of him to get out of bed. Between pain and blood loss, it had been too much and he'd lost consciousness. He was mentally berating himself when he realized he was no longer dreaming but awake. Harrison hadn't expected to wake up with soft flesh pillowing his head. Frowning, he squinted at the smooth skin his cheek was resting against and then blinked as he realized he was using someone's cleavage as a pillow. Thinking it was Snow, he looked up to her face to apologize. It was a familiar blond and as their gazes locked, Harrison was taken back to the shooting. Crying out, he tried to get away from her, scooting rapidly across the bed. Luckily, Joe was standing on the other side. If Joe hadn't been there, Harrison probably would have continued onto the floor. As it was, he bounced off Joe and then huddled back up against the man, trying to put as much distance between himself and the woman who had shot him as possible.

Patty watched the man flee and cower from her. She wasn't sure what kind of reaction she'd expected, but that wasn't it. As she wondered what to do, Harrison Wells cried out in pain and collapsed onto the bed, gasping and clutching at his wound. "Oh, Death is a Goth," he muttered as his chest heaved. "Deep breaths bad." With his right hand pressed to his injury he continued to mutter under his breath.

"Easy," Joe lectured, putting a steadying hand on the injured man's right arm. "I had to call Patty to help get you back into bed." He pointed out his partner with his free hand. "You fainted."

"Patty? That's your name? Who the hell are you? Why did you shoot me?" His eyes narrowed as he glared at her.

"Uhm, my name is Patty Spivot. I'm Joe's partner. I'm sorry I shot you but I thought you had a gun and I did warn you that I'd shoot you if you took another step closer," Patty answered quickly. She still didn't understand what was going on. Why were Joe and Caitlin protecting and housing the man who confessed to killing Barry's mom? Also, how the hell was Wells able to walk and why did the rest of the world think he was dead?

"Joe's partner. Well, that explains shooting me." Wells glowered at her, his blue eyes filled with pain and anger.

"Huh?" Eyes wide, Patty looked up at Joe in confusion.

"Yeah, I tried to kill him the first time I met him too. Fired three shots without warning," Joe admitted with a shrug. "Luckily, Flash caught the bullets before they made it to Dr. Wells."

"Is that what happened? I just thought she was a better shot than you since she nearly killed me," Wells snarled. A hurt look filled Patty's face.

"Hey," Joe fixed a stern gaze on Wells.

"What? She shot me," Wells snapped. "I have every right to be pissed off. If Snow hadn't been here I'd be dead! Why is she here? To shoot me again?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were recovering," Patty tried. It earned her a glower.

"No thanks to you," he grumped at her.

"I'm really sorry I shot you. I can't tell you how bad I feel," Patty tried again.

"Bet I feel worse," Wells snarked, trying to cross his arms but stopping about halfway through the action.

"Wells," Joe growled.

"What, you think I don't?" Joe gave the man a look.

"What if she was Jesse?" Joe demanded. Pressing his lips tightly together, Wells blinked and looked away. When he looked back, the anger painting his face red had faded some.

"She's not Jesse! She's the lunatic who shot me!" Some of the anger bled away as he spoke.

"So? What if she was Jesse? How would you feel if you saw someone treating your daughter like this?" Wells muttered something under his breath but his glare softened.

"I'm sorry, Detective Spritzit," Wells said after a long moment of silence.

"Spivot," Patty corrected. Joe's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out if the mistake had been intentional. Wells just shrugged it off.

"Sorry, crap with names." Pausing, he expelled a breath of air heavily, his anger mostly going with it. When he looked back to them, his gaze was more open. He seemed to fumble for words for a long moment. Apparently he opted to go formal with his words. "You are quite correct. You did warn me and I am the person who broke into Mercury labs. If Dr. McGee needs her prototype back, you'll find it on the benchtop in there." He waved towards one of the other rooms. "I'm afraid I had to modify it a great deal, but the primary unit should be salvageable."

"I," Patty glanced to Joe and then looked toward the room Wells had waved at. "I don't understand," she finished. "Why did you steal it? What did you steal? Who is Jesse?" Before Wells could answer, Joe's stomach growled noisily, joined by Wells's.

"Look, I'm going to leave you two to talk while I go get us something to eat," Joe said, standing. "No killing each other." He figured they were through the worst of it and hoped that Wells wouldn't be able to antagonize Patty into shooting him again.

"What?" Patty looked up, panic in her eyes.

"Dr. Wells here will do a better job at answering your questions," Joe informed her. "Text me what you two want to eat. I'm going to Big Belly Burger." He patted Patty on the shoulder and nodded at Wells before leaving the room. Silence flitted about the room, settling heavily in the center around the two occupants.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Guess it's just us then," Wells said with a grimace. Looking at his chest, he frowned at the bandage. "Wonder if anyone else is planning to shoot me. Honestly, I'm getting tired of it." Patty remained silent, uncertain how to deal with him. "Sorry," he apologized after a moment. She was trying to be nice to him so he was going to make the effort to behave.

"It's okay. You have every right to be angry with me," Patty countered. They exchanged looks. Wells could tell she was as nervous about being alone with him as he was with her. At least they were both on uncertain grounds. "Oh, you've bled through," Patty said. Looking around, she quickly found a fresh bandage. "Uhm, are you okay with me changing this out?" She motioned at the white covering on his chest and Wells nodded slowly. "I'm actually really good with my hands and I've taken several first aid classes." She spoke quickly while she worked. "I'm really sorry I shot you. It's just, there's been so much going on with the meta-humans and that new speedster. Dr. McGee said she saw you robbing her lab and I just didn't know what to think. Why did you confess to murdering Barry's mother? Why did you let everyone think you're dead? What happened to you?" He was silent for a moment as he studied her. She was clearly nervous about everything and she was the first person he'd met who hadn't known his doppelganger. What she thought of him now was entirely up to him.

"Detective," Wells spoke softly, his anger and grumpiness mostly vanishing in the face of her anxiety and with his realizations. "It might help if you slow down and breath." Blinking at him, Patty was horrified that she'd been babbling. Taking several deep breaths, she stared at the cleaned bullet wound on his chest a moment before he gently took the fresh bandage from her hands and started putting it on himself. "As for your questions, maybe if you asked them one at a time and gave me a chance to answer, we'll get somewhere." He tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice. A little gasp of air forced past his lips as he tried to use his left arm to put tape across the white gauze pad. To his surprise, Patty jumped as if the pain were her own.

"I got it," Patty said, reaching out. "And you're right. I'm sorry." Their fingers brushed as she took the pad and tape. The contact helped remind Wells that the young woman was human. It wouldn't be easy to forgive her, but he intended to try. As she considered her myriad of questions, he tried to school his face to hide his anger at her, it was getting easier. "Okay, first question, who are you?"

"My name is Doctor Harrison Wells," he answered seriously. Patty finished bandaging him and shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Sit, this will probably take some time."

"Oh, right. Okay, if you're Doctor Wells, where have you been for the last eight months?" Patty sat, leaning forward to intently watch him.

"I only recently arrived here," he answered. "I came through a breach between our worlds about a month, maybe a month and a half ago."

"What do you mean 'breach between our worlds'? What kind of breach? Are you saying you're an alien?" He gave her a look and Patty realized she'd asked several questions in a row. "Sorry." Her calmness about it all impressed him, anybody else probably would not have taken his answer so easily.

"Never apologize for being inquisitive. Just give me a chance to answer," he replied. "When the singularity opened it linked our worlds. My world has been dubbed Earth 2 and your's Earth 1 by some of the scientists here. While the Flash did close the primary singularity or breach, there are 52 others still throughout the city. I came through one."

"So, you're Harrison Wells, but you aren't the Harrison Wells who confessed to killing Barry's mother?" Instead of speaking, he just nodded. "That explains most of it, I guess. Why did you come here? Who's Jesse? Oh, sorry. Two questions." She looked sheepish. Once more he was impressed. From her eyes he could tell that she wasn't just accepting his answers to humor him. She didn't seem to have a problem believing there were at least two different Earths.

"That's okay. The answers are connected. I came here because of Jesse. She's my daughter. Zoom, the man who defeated the Flash, is from my world and has kidnapped Jesse. I came through the breach to get help from your Flash. Unfortunately, things haven't gone as planned." He knew from the fact that Joe had said the Flash caught the bullets intended for Harrison that Patty didn't know who the Flash was. He was pretty sure that when Barry had been temporarily blinded Cisco had helped him with a date with someone named Patty. He wondered if they were one and the same. Shifting a little, he frowned.

"Something wrong?" Patty tried to figure out what he was frowning at.

"I never made it to the bathroom," he admitted.

"Oh. Well, I'm not sure you should get out of bed." Patty studied him worriedly.

"I know I shouldn't try walking around." He fell silent, his gaze going vacant as he focused on nothing. "Detective Spinot, would you check in that room there and see if the wheelchair vacated by your Dr. Wells is in there?"

"Spivot," she corrected gently. He frowned at her, but nodded. "And sure." Glancing at him once to make sure he wasn't going to try to get up, Patty stood and went to investigate. She had to fight the urge to just look around and instead spotted the wheelchair and after a moment of hesitation, plopped down and steered it back into the room with Wells. "Damn, this thing is fast." She couldn't hide her smile.

"I'm certain. If you'd be willing to spot me, so to speak, I think I can get into the wheelchair and use it to get to the facilities." He didn't move while he waited for her to respond. While he felt odd asking for her help, he wasn't about to have an accident. Somethings weren't worth holding a grudge. For Harrison, he'd rather make it to the bathroom than be angry about the shooting. His ego could handle being shot, but not soiling himself.

"Yeah, okay, but I'm going to have to insist that you let me help you whenever you try to stand," Patty finally declared. Harrison's eyebrows furrowed together as he considered her demand. "Yes, I realize that means I'll have to come into the bathroom with you. I'm just asking that you lean on me so you don't collapse again. I promise I won't watch." Patty wasn't about to let him injure himself more. Not while in her care.

"Fine," he agreed reluctantly. As he started to sit up, Patty stepped closer and hesitantly helped, a hand on his bare back. The more progress they made the more certain her movements became. Together they got him into the wheelchair and Patty walked along next to him as he steered the wheelchair to the bathroom.

"Detective," Wells began, something apparently bothering him.

"Spivot," Patty supplied with a smile. As he looked up at her a smile tugged his lips.

"Detective Spivot, I was wondering," he floundered. Letting out a sigh, he took the plunge. "Who removed my jeans and put me into these sweatpants?"

"I did," Patty supplied helpfully. She didn't seem embarrassed about it, but they were both making an effort to look elsewhere. "Caitlin was working on your chest. I wanted to be helpful so she told me you'd be in bed for a while and had me remove your jeans and put on the sweats." Pausing, she glanced at him. A red flush was creeping over his entire body. "Don't worry. I didn't tell anyone about your boxers." That seemed to put him at ease some. "I haven't told anyone anything."

"Thank you. They were originally a gag gift from Jesse, but I lost a bet. Had to start wearing them. When Zoom took her," he trailed off and sighed. "I think I wear them now because they make me remember the way she laughed and smiled the day she won our bet." To his surprise, Patty dropped a comforting hand to his uninjured shoulder. Glancing at it, he fell silent and they continued to the bathroom without speaking. More and more she impressed him so that he found the longer they spent together the more he liked her. It annoyed him because he was trying hard not to become attached to anyone since he planned to eventually return to his Earth. Despite his best efforts, a few people were managing to get past his defenses. He was really enjoying working with Snow and now this young detective was worming her way under his skin. She was so tenacious and determined. Course, he was still irritated about her shooting him.

"Okay, so can I keep asking you questions?" There was hesitation in her voice. Perhaps she had picked up that he was still grumpy.

"Certainly," Harrison agreed.

"What did you steal from Dr. McGee?"

"A prototype designed to mimic lightning strikes. It's meant to aid in research. I made some modifications to it so I could weaponize it. I am not a fan of weapons, but I did what was necessary." He didn't look up at her, instead having to focus on steering the wheelchair. Stopping, Patty stared at him from behind for a moment. When he realized she was no longer beside him, he paused and glanced back at her.

"You were the hooded guy who took out King Shark!"

"I'm not sure about that. I did use it on Nanuae when he captured Flash." They'd started moving again.

"Big humanoid shark?" Patty asked as they entered the bathroom. "DNA and teeth test as human but looks more like a shark?"

"Yes." Deciding it would be easier if they just continued talking, Harrison went about his business, trying not to react when Patty slipped an arm around his waist and stood firmly against his left side. At least he had his right hand free. "I've had a chance to study the prototype and have even made a few improvements on it. I can easily replicate the power source and generator. You can return it to Dr. McGee. It would probably be best if you didn't mention me."

"Yeah, that'd be a fun conversation. So, our Earths must be different. I mean, you aren't a homicidal maniac. Are you?" Patty was keeping her word and focusing on the wall in front of her. Oddly enough, Harrison found their physical contact comforting, to a degree. While he wasn't the touchy feely type, he did like the occasional contact with others. It was something he'd been denying himself since he'd come through the breach. If his bladder hadn't been so full it might have been an issue, but he was practically bursting.

"No, I am not a homicidal maniac. Yes, our worlds are different." He sighed in relief and closed his eyes. He was lucky he hadn't urinated on himself when he passed out. "Very different in some ways. People who are metas here are normal on my world and vice versa. There are other differences as well. " He finished. "I'm done." Glancing at him, Patty nodded and helped him back into the wheelchair. Without waiting she steered the wheelchair to the sink so he could wash his hands as the toilet flushed automatically.

"So, if you can come here, we could go there. I would love to see a different world." He just nodded. "I'm really sorry I shot you," Patty reiterated as she saw him flinch in pain as he tried to move his left arm.

"So you've said several times, Detective Spivot." Wells flashed a small smile at her and went to dry his hands. He was pleased he'd finally gotten her name right.

"Patty. Please call me Patty," she said.

"Harrison," he offered his right hand. Looking at it, Patty grinned brightly and shook it. "So, Patty," he stressed the name, intent on remembering. They headed back to the cortex. "What now?" He parked the chair next to the bed but didn't make any effort to get into it.

"Well, I still have a million questions," Patty stood next to him. "If Flash saved your life when Joe tried to shoot you, that means you know him." He didn't answer. "So, I'm thinking that means Joe knows him."

"I'm sorry, but I am not going to discuss anything related to the Flash. I hope you understand." Harrison locked blue eyes on her and she nodded. She was smart, inquisitive, and fast. In a way, she reminded Harrison of Jesse. Silence fell as they sat staring at each other. It wasn't an awkward silence this time. Instead, it was a comfortable silence.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey folks, sorry about the delaying in posting this. I felt like I lost the characters a little bit towards the end, but couldn't figure out how to change it (other than completely changing the ending, which I didn't want to do). Remember, I've killed another Beta (this time the poor Beta has completely sworn off FFN and even the show). I've been assured it isn't my fault, but for that reason I've decided not to take on another Beta. All mistakes are my own, or the cat's. I blame it all on the feline. Feel free to leave comments! This is the final chapter in this story. Those of you following my other stuff, stay tuned. I'm trying to finish a delayed holiday story as well as make progress in the Meta-Tests series. If you have comments, concerns, suggestions, or requests, feel free to let me know! Thanks! - C.T.**_

 **Chapter 5**

Joe returned a moment later, breaking the silence with the echo of his steps. Putting the bag of food down on a table, Joe looked back and forth between the two. "You know, the idea was that I get food and give you two a chance to talk," Joe lectured as he set the food out. "Also, you never texted me what you wanted so I just got a variety. Did you two get anything done, other than getting Dr. Wells into the wheelchair?"

"Harrison explained that he's from Earth 2," Patty said.

"And I managed to relieve my bladder without embarrassing myself and Patty. Also, we agreed that we both made mistakes yesterday." He spoke softly and Joe was impressed that Harry managed to say Patty's name without sneering.

"That's it?" Joe looked back and forth between the two. "He says he's from a different dimension and you just go with it?" Joe wasn't sure he believed them.

"Sure. It explains a lot," Patty shrugged. "Harrison, let's get you back into bed. Dr. Snow wanted you to rest. Maybe if you rest most of the day we can get you out of bed for dinner." A smile tugged at Harrison's lips.

"Then I will do my best to behave the rest of the day," Harrison informed her. Carefully, he got to his feet. Joe watched fascinated as Patty kept a hand on the man's arm, gently helping him into the bed. "Thank you," Harrison said as Patty pulled the sheet and blankets up to his waist. "West, do you know where the spare lab shirts are? It's getting a little chilly sitting here topless."

"Yeah. I'll get you one," Joe said with a nod. Watching the two a moment longer, he decided that apparently a lot had happened while he'd been gone. "Be right back." Turning, he left the room.

"I owe you a shirt and skivvy," Patty said. "I helped Caitlin cut yours off. Sorry." She fingered the sheets, worry and fear weighing heavily on her face. "Did you mean what you said? About both of us making mistakes?"

"Yes," he watched the emotions play across her face and thought of his Jesse. "You didn't identify yourself or tell me to put the weapon down, and I didn't listen to you when you warned me you'd shoot me. If either one of us had properly thought it out, I doubt I would be in the situation I am in now."

"Well, if you'll let me, I'd like to stay and help out," Patty supplied. She liked him. He could have stayed angry and cranky with her and she wouldn't have blamed him. Instead, all he needed was to be asked what it would be like if she'd been his daughter and he'd treated her like that instead. It had been a while since she'd remembered what it felt like to have a father.

"I'm certain you have better things to do." She was shaking her head before he finished speaking.

"No. My family is dead. So, what kind of shirt do you want?" She spoke matter of factly and seemed more bothered about his clothes than her family.

"Sorry about your family. Don't worry about the shirt." He tried to wave her request away, but his movement was weak. While he probably wouldn't admit it, he was tired.

"No. I'm responsible for it being destroyed. When you're up for it, I will take you out shopping," Patty declared. Her tone was firm and it was clear she wasn't about to take no for an answer.

"Better be careful, shopping with a female can be dangerous," Joe said, returning with a shirt.

"A fact I'm well aware of, West," Harrison agreed. Joe handed him the shirt and then watched as Patty helped Harrison get his left arm through the sleeve and get the shirt over his head.

"My dad always called shopping 'moron questing' when I was a kid," Patty said with a smile. "Don't worry Harrison. I promise, we will just go get you a shirt, and maybe lunch."

"Oh, now we're getting lunch? Won't your boyfriend be jealous if you take a grump like me out?" There was a twinkle in Harrison's eyes despite the hint of anger in his voice.

"My boyfriend is pretty understanding," Patty supplied. A frown painted her face. "Though, he's not available right now. I think he's out of town." She frowned, but shrugged. "So, Joe, why did you try to shoot Harrison when you first met him?" Joe started passing around food.

"I thought he was the same Harrison Wells that killed Barry's mom," Joe answered with a shrug.

"That man wasn't even the real Harrison Wells of this world," Harrison shot back. "At least, that's what I've been told."

"What?" Surprise sent Patty's eyebrows up. "So, the man that died last year wasn't the real Harrison Wells?"

"We found the body of the real Harrison Wells almost a year ago," Joe replied. "He'd been dead for nearly fifteen years. After the man killed Barry's mother, he killed Wells and Tess Morgan. He then stole the identity of Harrison Wells. That's the man who died nearly 9 months ago."

"What's this green stuff?" Harrison asked, holding up the burger Joe had handed him.

"Oh, that's the burger with the avocado spread," Patty said, her eyes widening in desire. To her shock, Harrison handed her the burger and grabbed the one in her hand. "You don't want it?"

"You can have it, thanks. I'm really not in the mood to have my ears ringing, my eyes watering, my nose running, and to be struggling to breath," Harrison answered. He was carefully checking the burger he'd stolen from Patty.

"What are you talking about? Your alternate loved the avocado spread on the burger," Joe said, shock painting his face.

"Well, then the man who stole my alternate's identity did not want to give up avocados." Harrison frowned at the burger in Patty's hand and then took a bite of the one he'd stolen from her.

"You don't like avocados?"

"I love avocados. They don't like me or my body doesn't like them." He shrugged with his good shoulder.

"You're allergic," Patty said, pointing at him. Licking some ketchup from the corner of his mouth, Harrison nodded. "Wow."

"No way," Joe said, surprise making his eyes big.

"Don't believe me? Ask Christina McGee," Harrison supplied. "We were close when I developed the allergy on Earth 2."

"Learn something every day," Joe said, shaking his head. "All the drinks are the same. Just cola." The food and drinks were distributed and they ate in silence for a moment.

"So, what does Jesse look like? Do you have a picture?" Patty asked, pausing after taking a sip of her drink. Swallowing his mouthful, Harrison nodded and waved towards his trousers.

"There's photos in my wallet," he said after a moment. Putting her food down, Patty went to the clothes and started going through the wallet.

"This license is real. How did you get it?" She held up the item in question.

"Probably better that you don't answer that and that you forget you asked it," Joe suggested. Something fell to the floor and Joe bent to pick it up. "Oh my god, you coached her softball team?" Joe beamed at the picture and laughed.

"Hey," Harrison protested. He'd have tried to get the picture, but Joe was on his left and standing too far away.

"Is this her batting? She's cute," Joe said, pointing. As his finger came into contact with the face in the picture, the image changed. "Like a smartphone," Joe mused, studying the image. "Aww. That's so sweet, you dressed up as her Prince Charming." Patty came over to stand next to her partner, looking at the photos over Joe's shoulder.

"Oh, I like the 'Self-rescuing Princess' shirt," Patty said. Joe swiped for another photo. "She graduated early. You must be proud."

"Very," Harrison agreed. He had a distant, sad look in his eyes. Joe was willing to guess that Harrison had every photo on the display card memorized.

"What did you do to the snowmen!" Both detectives were staring at the photo in horror, eyes wide and mouths agape.

"Put ziplock bags full of water dyed with red food colour in it and stabbed them," Harrison answered immediately.

"That's so mean," Patty said while Joe laughed.

"But fun and amusing. Are we done torturing me?" Harrison asked, looking annoyed and sad. Still, a smile tugged at his lips.

"Yeah. What do you want to do now?" Joe handed him the plastic data card.

"We could listen to music," Patty suggested.

"Ramon says my taste in music leaves something to be desired," Harrison provided, gazing at his photos.

"Okay. What about movies? Oh, Joe, do you think Barry would go see the new Star Wars movie with me?"

"Hell yes," Joe agreed. "Though, you might check to see when he's going with Cisco and Caitlin." Joe glanced at Harrison, he was staring at a formal photo of himself with Jesse. It looked like it was from a father-daughter dance or something like that.

"What's Star Wars?" Harrison asked, looking up.

"You don't have Star Wars on your Earth?" Patty looked shocked.

"Oh, we so have to fix that," Joe said. "Before Cisco finds out."

"I have it on my cloud," Patty said, pulling out her phone.

"So, we're watching a movie?" Harrison's brow furrowed and he looked back and forth between the two.

"A trilogy," Patty supplied. "How do I send stuff to those screens?"

"Here." Taking her phone, Harrison quickly got it linked to the screens in the lab. He handed the phone back to Patty and watched as she pulled the movie up.

"We really need some popcorn," Joe said, sitting down in the chair next to the bed. "Hey, do you mind if I put my feet up?" Harrison shook his head and Joe leaned back plopping his feet on the foot of the bed.

"Chair thief!" Patty cried out, seeing Joe. Her gaze darted to the wheelchair but it was obvious she didn't want to sit in it. Sighing, Harrison shook his head and rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Come on, there's plenty of room," Harrison said, carefully scooting over in the bed. "Just watch out for my chest." Grinning, Patty carefully and hesitantly climbed into the bed. There were a few awkward moments and looks of hesitation between the two, but they seemed to work past it. Patty sat up straighter than Harrison so she threw her arm over his shoulders. He seemed okay with it as he settled against her. Shooting a glare at Joe, who was grinning in amusement, Harrison spoke. "You will not tell the others."

"I didn't say anything," Joe protested. "No science talk, either of you two." He liked Patty and he found it interesting that she and Harrison were forming some sort of weird father-daughter link. Maybe they needed each other in some way.

"You enjoy science, Patty?" Harrison looked up at her.

"One of my degrees is in biology," Patty admitted.

"Ah. I take it medicine is an interest as well since you've taken so many first aid classes."

"Yep," Patty agreed, watching the screen. "Now hush and watch the movie." Shaking his head, Harrison took another bite of his burger and turned his gaze to the screen.

"You know, that isn't possible," Harrison began as he watched the screen.

"Hush," Joe lectured. "I've already sat through this with Barry supplying all the scientific inaccuracies."

"Joe's right, this is really better if you just try to forget the application of science." Patty smiled gently at him and Harrison nodded and settled into the bed.

They watched the movie in silence, until about an hour into it, Patty spoke softly. "Joe," she whispered. "I think he's drooling on my chest." Smiling, Joe leaned over to look at the other man's face. Leaning against Patty, Harrison's head was once more pillowed on her breast and his breathing was slow and steady as he slept.

"He's asleep."

"How can you fall asleep through Star Wars?" Patty protested.

"Maybe he couldn't handle the shoddy science," Joe suggested, smiling as a snore softly sounded from the man in the bed. "He really took to you."

"Only because you reminded him that he has a daughter of his own," Patty countered. "Thanks for that. Someday, you two will tell me everything." Another snore sounded from Harrison.

"Just not today," Joe said with a grin.

"He's drooling," Patty said. Taking a napkin, Joe handed it to her and watched in amusement as she dabbed at the sleeping man's lips. Snorting in his sleep, Harrison pulled away, his head shifting back away from the woman so that he was using the pillow once more. Smiling gently at him, Patty extricated herself and with Joe's help smoothly lowered the head of the bed. Pulling a chair over, Joe motioned for her to sit and they finished watching the movie in silence.


End file.
